Noelle Street
Noelle Street (formerly known as Noelle Callery-Aiken) is the daughter of Charlotte Rose, also known as Charlie Rose, and Jaime Street and also the former step-daughter to Asher. Noelle currently lives with her son, Nathan, her best friend/second-cousin Carrie, and her husband Tyler, and their daughter, Catherine, nicknamed Cat, in a small house in Windenburg. Description Noelle is arguably the most pretty looking character in the series.. She has long, straight brown hair, amber eyes, probably the fiercest eyebrows of anyone not named Salma, big lips, and pale skin. She is the most pretty of all of her siblings. She cares a lot about her looks, which backfired into teenage pregnancy. Despite both the age she was when Nathan was born and her main trait being mean, she has overall been a better parent than anyone expected. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Noelle lived Brindleton Bay with her mother Charlotte-Rose, her mother's cousin Ciara, Ciara's husband Anthony, and their daughter, Carrie. Once her cousin Carrie was born, she spent a lot of time playing with her and causing chaos. They became the bestest of friends. Her mother Charlie-Rose, had a tough time taking care of her as a single mom. Childhood As a child, Noelle was a bold social butterfly. Charlotte Rose realized that she needed Jaime to come and see Noelle because she needed to spend more time with him. She then made visits to Jaime's apartment and befriended her dad's friend, Kylie Sass. Her step-dad moved in during the middle of her childhood life. Her step-dad, Asher, tried to be closer to her, and they often played chess together. She continued spending a lot of time with Carrie. After Ciara found out she was pregnant, Noelle, Charlie-Rose, and Asher moved to the Suburbs mansion, with her uncle, aunt, and grandparents. This meant that Noelle and Carrie couldn't hang out as much, but it gave Noelle the chance to know her future step-dad more, whom she got along well with even though she would much rather be with Carrie. Teenhood Noelle and Carrie's friendship dropped quite a bit when they were hanging out together, as Carrie was feeling tense and tried to complain about her problems to Noelle, but Noelle was just mean to her. Later that night, Noelle also left Carrie on her own at the Bluffs after seeming jealous that Carrie got attention from boys, whilst Noelle didn't, causing there to be a lot of tension within their friendship. Noelle made many new friends for her Plastics group, whilst Carrie spent more time with her love interest, Tyler. When Noelle went through her mood-swing, she couldn't take that she wasn't getting much attention from her parents Charlie, and Asher, as they were focusing on their new twin babies a lot and didn't have much time to focus on her, so she ran away to the city to live with her father, Jaime, and Kylie. Noelle thought that this would give her more freedom but Jaime is an overprotective father and doesn’t want to see Noelle go down the wrong path. Noelle ended up hooking up her father Jamie, with Lilith. While living with her father, Noelle decided to adopt his last name, Street, because she moved out with her dad and did not enjoy her life in the Suburbs with Charlie and Asher. One night, Noelle decided to throw a party at the apartment. She tried to impress a boy named, Akira, but it did not work out well. Akira wasn’t interested so Noelle tried to make him jealous. She flirted with a guy she had never met before named Julian. Things got hot and heavy really fast and Noelle ended up woohooing in a closet with Julian. They were caught by Jamie and he sent everybody home. Jamie was really mad at Noelle and vice versa. Noelle later found out that Julian had gotten her pregnant. Not knowing what to do, Noelle turned to former BFF Carrie for help. Carrie supported her when Noelle went to tell the father about the pregnancy. Julian wanted Noelle to have an abortion, but Noelle refused, causing him to leave Noelle. Noelle and Carrie rekindled their friendship during this time. She was considering putting the child up for adoption and hoping her family would never find out about the child. Kylie found out about Noelle's baby and offered to help her by adopting the child, which Noelle was confused about, but thought about it. Noelle had her child and called him Nathan, seeming to now wanting to keep the child, but soon found out Kylie had ran away with him. Noelle continued to search for Kylie and contact her about Nathan, but Kylie never replied to her. Due to this, Noelle told her best friend, Carrie about Kylie leaving with Nathan, and Carrie convinced Noelle to tell Noelle's mom. When Noelle told her mom, Charlie took it well, considering she had a similar situation with her. Noelle and Carrie hitched a plan to get Nathan back, which involved Noelle tricking Kylie into believing she could keep Nathan. Jaime and Lilith made a plan and Jaime got Nathan from Kylie. Noelle luckily got Nathan back before he was a child. Adulthood Noelle aged up off-screen and she got the Snob Trait. Carrie encouraged Noelle to hook up with Toby, the blue character from Clare’s male Rainbow Sims Challenge. It was not revealed in that episode whether they had gotten together or not. Noelle decided to move out when Carrie asked her and they moved out together with Nathan to a small house in Windenburg. She then met Paolo, which could also be her potential boyfriend. She now lives with Nathan, Carrie, Tyler, & Carries and Tyler's daughter, Catherine. Noelle met her half-brother Samuel Blaze, the son of Jamie andJamie Street Lilith. On Nathan's birthday, she met Julian again, and they talked to each other even though it didn't go so well. Noelle chose Toby over Pablo and invited Toby over. They got romantic and shared their first kiss together. Noelle attempted to do this without Nathan knowing since he was so determined that his parents would get back together. However, when Nathan found out that Toby was there, he was mad at Noelle and she had to explain to him that she & Julian are never getting back together. Due to Nathan finding out the way he did about his mum moving on, Noelle decided to not ask Toby to be her boyfriend just yet, but would in the near future. Noelle chose Toby over Paolo, but they ended up arguing quite a lot. Despite this, Toby immediately proposed to Noelle, which she said yes to. After this, Noelle decided she better introduce Toby as her boyfriend to Charlie. While Noelle and Toby were engaged, it was discovered that Toby had a one-night-stand with Evie Delgato - the ex-girlfriend of Abel Villareal - despite him being engaged to Noelle which leads to a baby named Pamela. Just as Noelle and Toby were about to get married, Nathan decided to find out more about Toby, finding out he was the father of Evie's daughter. On their wedding day, just when Noelle and Toby were about to say their "I do's", she broke off the wedding in front of the entire family, causing them to get into a huge fight and for Toby to leave the lot. The same night as the cancelled wedding, Charlie and Asher invited both Noelle and Nathan to spend the night at The Summer Home, as it hadn't been the best night for Noelle. Noelle also had a chat with Charlie when Charlie told Noelle that Asher had cheated on her and asked for Noelle's advice. Noelle advised Charlotte that she shouldn't have trusted Asher as Noelle found out the day before that Toby had cheated on her, whilst they were engaged. A week or so after the cancelled wedding, Noelle decided to take a break from men and focus on her career. Noelle still struggled with Nathan's personality as he was quite angry with her most of the time, but she spent time with her best friend, Carrie. Sometime before episode 38 Cats & Dogs, Noelle aged up into a full adult. On Christmas Day, Noelle met a new guy called Sage Baker at Carrie's wedding to Tyler. Unaware to Noelle, Sage has already had a wife and five kids. Noelle slept with Sage despite this since she didn't know. Noelle soon found out that her father, Jaime, had passed away, causing her to struggle with the loss and she would often come to The Summer Home to see her mum and her siblings to try to cheer her up. Noelle managed to try to be strong for her son Nathan as she knew he was struggling massively with the loss of his grandfather. Noelle and her half-sister, Willow also got closer and it showed that despite the age gap between the girls and that Noelle disliked Willow and Chase when they were babies, the two had formed a close relationship and friendship over the years. Noelle asked Willow if she wanted to meet up, but Willow denied as she was busy at the bakery. However, the two girls were seen chatting alone in Jessie and Roxy's old room when they went with Chase, Charlie Rose and Asher to visit the Dream House after they found out Ciara and Anthony had just died. In episode 57 of In the Suburbs, Noelle decided to reach out to an old flame, Paolo Dovson as it was Valentines Day. The two met up at a bar and things started to go well for them. They also went out to the gym together, where they were able to go back to romantic interests. Noelle also decided to cut her hair short as she was getting older, but then decided to grow it out again. Noelle decided she wanted to make things official with Paolo and asked him to be her boyfriend. Paolo said yes and they had their first kiss as a couple and woohoo. It was then revealed that Paolo had a little girl named Neveah with a married woman, unaware to Noelle. However, Noelle then found out about Neveah and decided she wanted to stay with Paolo and be in Neveah's life. Noelle also helped her cousin Summer, acting career by sending out good vibes about Summer, which helped Summer reach the 3-star celebrity level. Noelle also contacted her sister Willow to see how she was doing and to catch up and invited her out to a party at the Ancient Ruins. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Noelle aged up into an elder sometime before the ninth episode of Rags to Riches and she was invited, along with Nathan and Chase, to Willow's house, who introduced them to her boyfriend Yona. Noelle and Nathan later moved out to live with her boyfriend (likely husband) Paolo, leaving Carrie and Tyler behind with Catherine. Trivia * She is a sassy fan favorite. * Her name, the feminine version of Noel, comes from her being born during the Christmas season. *In Episode 24 of In the Suburbs, Noelle moved out into the city to live with Jamie and there was a small Spin-Off series with Noelle in the city with her dad, just for four episodes which were called "Teen Runaway". *Even though she is a mean person, her mother, Charlotte-Rose, was always a good sim, despite having the Jealous trait. *Noelle went down the same route as her mother with having a child out of wedlock, however, she was a teenager, where Charlie was a young adult. * Emma was around 18 when she had Lilith. This means that Noelle is the first sim in the series to get pregnant during the teenager life stage. ** Noelle was also the second teenager to be a parent, as Connor was the first. * Noelle was the first and only great-grandchild that Clare and Ali got to see before they died. *Noelle is the second sim to have a mini spin-off series. *Noelle's personality has been compared to Regina George from the movie Mean Girls. **Based on appearance alone, it can be assumed that Luna De La Cruz can represent Gretchen Wieners and Grace Ghomari can represent Karen Smith. **Likewise, her friend group has been dubbed the Plastics, another reference to Mean Girls. *Noelle moved back to the Suburbs mansion at the end of Teen Runaway. *She is the second sim to have their birthday around Christmas, the other is Sebastian, Noelle's cousin. Noelle's birthday is the week in which Christmas day takes place, whereas Sebastian's is at least 2 weeks before. *Noelle is a part of In The Suburbs series and formerly the Teen Runaway series. *Noelle is British. *Noelle is the first sim to break off their wedding. *Noelle's new love interest - who she met at Carrie's wedding - also has the same first name to her second cousin Sage Callery-Aiken, even though both Sage's are a male and female. *Like Abel, Noelle struggles with love. She tried to flirt with Akira but he didn't flirt back, she had a one-night-stand with Julian, found out her fiance' had cheated on her and unknowingly had a one-night-stand with a guy named Sage - who was married with kids - at Carrie's wedding. *Noelle's new hair was the same one Faith has but they all have it in different colours until Clare realised it was the same, me she then o changed Noelle's hair. *Noelle is the one who helped Summer reach 3 stars on her celebrity level. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Blood Relations Category:Female Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Sims Category:Elders Category:Al Arabi Category:Affair Sim